The mouse is the most commonly used animal model for toxicology risk assessments and tobacco smoke exposure. Because it is not possible to study every substance exposure or varying exposure conditions, mathematical models and computer simulations are employed to the gap or to extend the range of experimental data. However, computational toxicology is limited in its application to mouse inhalation exposure studies because of the lack of high-resolution accurate airway geometries needed for modeling and site-specific particle deposition data. By combining the unique imaging capabilities of the Imaging Cryomicrotome at the University of Washington with the expertise in highly-automated airway segmentation algorithms from the University of Iowa, we will develop the methods and provide high-resolution 3D geometries of the four most commonly studied mice strains along with site-specific airway particle dosimetry in the same animals. The high-resolution datasets will be shared through an open access repository and used by other investigators to accelerate investigation of health and diseases related to the respiratory system. This will in turn improve our understanding of site-specific airflows and how they affect drug, environmental, or biological aerosol deposition in health and diseases related to occupational exposures, air pollution and tobacco smoke.